Julius Caesar: Act III Scene I TWIST
by K. Raquel
Summary: What would happen if, when the mutiny was set to take place, Trebonious wasn't able to take Mark Antony aside? How would the conspirators react? Who would live and who would die? A twist on the scene. *Rated T for minor violence, just to be safe*


So, to take a little break from House, I decided to pick up this document. My Lit teacher assigned us a project where we were given a point in the show to start, a twist, and a point where it should all end and fall back into the flow of the play. so here was my group's assignment:

**start** at brutus's line "cassius, be constant....etc." at act 3 scene 1.

**twist**- Trebonious cannot get Mark Antony away from Caesar.

**end** at et tu, brute? then fall Caesar.

so those were the three rules we were given, and anything in between could change. So this is what we came up with! It's just a little twist, and just adds some dialogue between the point where the senate meeting begins to where Caesar is killed. and since we worked really hard on it, i decided to post it...just for fun. I must give credit to some very special people:

Alexis Seiler for putting it in the right format to give to Mr. Miller (which you all will unfortunately not get to see because she didn't email it to me yet)

Amanda Robinson for brainstorming ideas and editing my Shakespearian translations.

Emily Sima for also brainstorming and writting footnotes (which havent been emailed to me yet, either)

and as i said, i helped brainstorm and i translated it from modern english to....this!

SO.....enjoy!!!

Disclaimer- Thank you, William Shakespeare, for writing such amazing materials...for that i must say that this all belongs to you. :)

* * *

**BRUTUS **Cassius, be constant. Popilius Lena speaks not of our purposes, for look he smiles, and Caesar doth not change.

**ARTEMIDORUS **Oh, most noble Caesar! You must look upon this suit, for a wroth lies ahead for you!

**ANTONY** Arion thee, most fond knave. Did the most honorable Caesar not dismiss you once before? What wit has you to pursue him again? What has thou writ that the great Caesar must look upon so hastily?

_Grabs letter, stares in disbelief_

**TREBONIOUS **Come, Mark Antony. What countenance this be, plastered upon thy face? Tell me of thy troubles, for I will listen attentively.

**ANTONY** I thank thee, but I do recall the great Caesar bid me to stay close, so I must.

**TREBONIOUS **I prithee, let me counsel thee. What be so mettlesome upon thy young spirit?

**ANTONY **It is upon me, as great Caesars friend, to not venture any further than his side when trouble dawns upon us.

**TREBONIOUS **what trouble, Mark Antony?

**ANTONY **any trouble, Trebonious, by which Caesar may call for my assistance.

**TREBONIOUS **well, why will you not speak of those troubles with your dear friend, Trebonious? What proceedings trouble you so deeply, that Mark Antony's kind heart has become so stubborn? As your fellow roman, my ears are open to thee. Come, walk with me, and let me assist thee through thy hardships.

**ANTONY **No.

**CASSIUS **Brutus, take heed, for Antony refuses to step aside.

**BRUTUS **be patient, dear Cassius. Trebonious doth not put on our purpose.

**CASSIUS **ay Brutus, but Antony is no fool. If he be aware of our counsel, we must murder him as well.

**BRUTUS **Murder? Yes, Cassius, but murder only in the name of Rome, to purge our country of the harsh tyranny that is to evolve. The Roman people need not a leader to whom their hearts cower away out of fear, but one who can be trusted with the next generations of Rome. Murder? 'tis not. Antony is no fardel, and shall remain untouched.

**CASSIUS **both my ears and my heart listen to thee now, and have been since this wretched mutiny came upon us. But I must make you aware of this mistake!

**BRUTUS **Nonsense! Leave the boy.

**CAESAR **Are we all ready? What is now amiss that Caesar and his senate must redress?

**ANTONY** halt! Ere you begin this assembly, I must speak with thy noble Caesar.

**CAESAR **Halt? Observe you that our congregation hath begun. Give me leave.

**ANTONY **but Caesar-

**CAESAR **Silence! Brutus, Cassius, remove Mark Antony from great Caesars sight, for this foppish behavior shall not be tolerated during this assembly.

_Brutus and Cassius struggle to pull Antony out of the way_

**CAESAR **Now, what shall be discussed?

**METELLUS **Most high, most mighty, and most puissant Caesar, Metellus Cimber throws before thy seat a humble heart. Is there no voice worthy than my own to sound more sweetly in great Caesar's ear for the repealing of my banished brother?

**CAESAR **Metellus, art thou attempting to forespeak my previous decision? I stand by my verdict, and flattery doth not sway me.

**CASSIUS **oh wonderful Caesar! Kindly, Metellus Cimber speaks not to drench you in mindless flattery, but only to seek mercy on his brother, Publius Cimber.

**CAESAR **Thou art begging like a fool. It was never my will that Publius Cimber was to be star-crossed-

**ANTONY **Hold! Oh noble Caesar! I speak with great purpose. Those who woo you cannot be trusted. Artemidorus appeared again with his suit, forcing it upon me to bestow to thee, and I did catch a slight glimpse of what he had writ. You must not let these men sway you, for all they allow you to see is the mask they don. Their cause is not to beg mercy on Publius Cimber. Caesar, back away from those traitors! No good can come of their plan!

**CAESAR** What absurd idea is this that you hath lain upon Caesar? Come to thy senses, Antony.

**Antony **does the noble Caesar not believe my humble plead? I speak nothing but the truth. Tell me, Caesar, if I have ever spoken any words other than what is truth. Would the gods, from _Pluto_ to _Uranus_, leave me live if my soul was blackened by sinful lies? Would I dare let myself live with the knowledge that I have wronged Caesar? Tell me, kind brother, of my wrongs, or I shall tell you of the sins these men are soon to fulfill. They cannot be trusted.

_Silence_

**CAESAR **what? Is this true? Antony? Men?

**ANTONY **Ay Caesar, for I have the proof in it's whole. What better evidence is there than that of an honorable man? Not just any man, but the one who hath written the letter itself. Let Artemidorus advise you of what he has knowledge of.

**CAESAR** Very well. Artemidorus, come forth.

_Artemidorus approaches Caesar, who reads the letter._

**CAESAR **what reason lies within your words, Antony? What plan is this , that Artemidorus hath written of? Cassius, Trebonious, Casca, what is this? Come hither!

_Casca steps forth_

**CAESAR **I bid you Conster immediately!

_Knell rings_

**CASCA **Hands, speak for me!

_All stab Caesar_

**CAESAR **et tu, brute? Then fall, Caesar.


End file.
